Reba season 6
by rebachick94
Summary: Reba continues its greatness in the episode after the "finale." Reba gets a big surprise, Van and Cheyenne are getting things prepared for their new baby, and Brock and Barbara Jean discuss the possibility of continuing their family.
1. Chapter 1

6x14-Here Comes Trouble

Set date: April 12, 2007

Reba's house-living room-afternoon:  
(Van and Cheyenne had come over for dinner.)  
Reba (playing with Elizabeth): Peek-a-boo! I see you!  
(Elizabeth laughs and puts her hands over her eyes and then uncovers them.)  
Cheyenne: Mom, will you come pick out baby clothes with me?  
Reba: I don't remember making a baby.  
Cheyenne: Well, I can't take my husband, and I don't want to go by myself. Please, Mom.

Van: Please, Ms. H...so I don't have to go.  
Reba: What about Barbra Jean?

(Cheyenne stares at her mother and raises an eyebrow.)  
Reba: Oh, all right, but you owe me.

Theme Song

Reba's house-kitchen-before dinner:  
(Kyra comes in from her gig. Van and Cheyenne are sitting at the table ready for dinner. Jake is playing a video game and Reba is behind the counter tossing salad.)  
Reba: Hey, Kyra. How'd it go?  
Kyra: It went great. I can't think of a reason we won't get a record deal.  
Reba: Well, I'm still saving your college money just in case.

Kyra: Save it for Jake. I won't need it.

Reba: Oh, aren't we a little cocky?

Kyra: Not cocky. Confident.

Reba (smiles): Go wash up for dinner.

(Kyra exits the kitchen.)

Baby store-morning:

(Cheyenne is looking through the racks of clothes.)

Cheyenne: So what do you think I should name the baby?

Reba: That's between you and Van.

Cheyenne: Mom, you must have some thought on the name.

Reba: My lips are sealed.

Cheyenne: Mom...

Reba's house-Jake's room-afternoon:

(Jake is in his room on the computer. Kyra walks in and Jake closes the window on his computer. Kyra had seen what he was doing.)

Kyra: Didn't Mom tell you not to see that movie?

Jake: Yes, but I still want to see it. (pauses) Are you going to rat me out?

Kyra: No. Here's what you do, pipsqueak.

Reba's house-living room-evening:

(Reba, Cheyenne, and Van are going through the clothes Reba and Cheyenne had bought. Van holds up a blue outfit with a football on it.)  
Van: Good call, Ms. H.  
Reba: Thank you, Van.  
(Brock and Barbra Jean come in.

Reba: I really should start locking that door.

(Barbra Jean's eyes are immediately drawn to the baby clothes.)

Barbra Jean: Oh, they're so cute!  
Brock: The last thing we need is a baby.  
Reba: For once, Brock is right.

Movie theater-evening:

(Jake is standing outside waiting for his friends. His friend, Brett, walks up.)

Brett: Hey, Jake. I didn't expect to see you here. I thought your mom didn't want you to see this.

Jake: She doesn't, but what she doesn't know won't hut her.

(The rest of his friends show up and they got to see the movie. Some time passes and Jake is curling up in his seat obviously terrified.)

Brock and Barbra Jean's house-living room-night:  
(Brock, Barbra Jean and Henry are sitting on the couch together. Barbra Jean is waiting for a commercial.)  
Barbra Jean: Henry, how would you feel if you had a little brother or sister?  
Henry: Baby brother.  
(Barbra Jean looks at Brock.)  
Brock: Barbra Jean, no.

Barbra Jean: But he's going to grow up alone.

Reba's house-kitchen-morning:

(Jake is eating alone. Kyra walks in and sneaks up behind him.)

Kyra: Boo!

Jake: Kyra! Don't do that!

Kyra: You're going to have to pull yourself together or Mom is going to know something is up.

(Reba comes down. The phone rings and Reba goes to answer it.)  
Reba: Hello?  
Jack: Hey, Reba.  
Reba: Jack? Why are you calling me?  
Jack: Cheryl and I tried everything, Reba. It's over.  
Reba: Why do you feel the need to call me?  
Jack: You told me to call you when I was single. I'm single.

April 16

Reba's house-living room-morning:

(Reba walks downstairs from bed and see a bouquet of flowers on the living room table. She smells the, then checks the card.

Reba-

I can't stop thinking about you. What do you say to dinner and a movie? -Jack)

Reba (to herself): I'd love to, Jack, but no.

Reba's office-midday:

(Jack shows up in Reba's doorway.)

Jack: Hey, Reba.

Reba: Hey, Jack.

Jack: What do you say to dinner and a movie? Let's say, Friday.

Reba: I'd love to, but I'm watching Elizabeth Friday.

Jack: How about I buy you lunch?

Reba (lying): I have plans.

Jack: I get it, Reba. You think I'm still married and Cheryl will come after you.

Reba: Can you blame me?

Jack: One date, Reba.

(Reba shakes her head.)

Brock and Barbra Jean's house-living room-before dinner:  
(Brock walks in from work. Henry is upstairs watching tv.)  
Barbra Jean: Brock, why can't we have another baby?  
Brock: Come on, Barbra Jean, do we really need another baby?  
Barbra Jean :Yes, poor little Henry is going to grow up alone.  
Brock: He might like being an only child.  
Barbra Jean(as if it's obvious): No one likes being an only child, Brock.  
Brock (sarcastic): Well, no one likes having siblings either.

Reba's house-kitchen-midnight:

(Jake had woken Reba up with his screaming because he was having nightmares. Reba comes in and sits on his bed. He was lying on his stomach and Reba starts rubbing his back.)

Reba: It's okay, Jake.

Jake: Oh, thank God it's you, Mom.

Reba: Jake, what's up with you?

(Jake doesn't answer and looks down.)

Reba: Did you go see that movie?

Jake: Yes, Mom. I'm so sorry. It was the wrong thing to do.

Reba: Well, I'm disappointed, but I'll deal with it in the morning.

Reba's house-kitchen-next day-mid-day:  
(Kyra walks in with her band and sees Reba.)  
Kyra(timidly): Mom, the band and I have some news.  
Reba: Oh, Lord, do I need to sit down?  
Kyra: No.  
Reba: What is it?  
Kyra: We want to try to get a record deal.  
Reba: Oh, honey, are you sure?  
Kyra: I've never been so sure of anything.  
Reba: What if you don't make it?  
Kyra: Mom! You're supposed to encourage us!  
Reba: I just don't want you to be disappointed if you don't get it. You might not get it.  
Kyra: I understand that, but we want to try anyway. You never know unless you try.  
Reba(smiling): Go live your dream, Kyra. I hope you make it.  
Kyra: Really?  
Reba: Really.

Van and Cheyenne's house-kitchen-mid-day:

(Cheyenne is cooking. She's trying to make grilled cheese but it's not working out well. Van and Elizabeth are sitting at the table)

Van(whiny): Come on, Cheyenne! I'm hungry!

Cheyenne: In a minute! I don't want to mess up!

Van(mumbling): Too late.

Cheyenne: Shut-up, Van.

(Cheyenne flips the grilled cheese and it's black on the side the audience can see. Van gets up and goes in the living room. Cheyenne flips the grilled cheese and it's black on that side too. Cheyenne puts it on a plate, licks it and cuts it from corner to corner.)

Cheyenne: Van, honey, yours is ready.

(Van comes in the kitchen and Cheyenne hands him the plate.)

Van: It looks a little wet.

(Van shrugs and takes a bite.)

Reba's house-living room-late:

(Kyra walks in with a mad look on her face)

Reba: Hey, Kyra.

Kyra: Hey, Mom.

Reba: How'd it go?

Kyra: We didn't get it. They said we were too young and if we got a record deal, whoever gave it to us had to be on drugs.

Reba: Oh, I'm so sorry, Kyra.

Kyra: I'm not afraid of failure. It's better that we tried and failed than if we never tried.

Reba(smiling): Yeah, it is.  
Reba's office-next day-early:  
(Jack walks in.)  
Jack: You called.  
(Reba looks up.)  
Reba: Yes, I did. I realized that if I don't try, I'm never going to get anywhere. It's better that I try and fail than if I never try.  
Jack: Really?  
Reba: Really.


	2. Dating Miss Reba

6x15-Dating Miss Reba

Set date: April 27, 2007

Reba's house-living room-day of Reba's date:

(Cheyenne had come over to wish Reba luck)

Cheyenne(excited):Mom, can you believe it? Today is your big date with Dr. Morgan!

Reba: Oh, I know.

Cheyenne: What are you going to wear?

Reba: I don't know. Jeans?

Cheyenne: Mom, you can't wear jeans on a date.  
Reba: Oh, I'm sorry. What are the cool divorced dating people wearing these days?

(Cheyenne pulls Reba's arm and takes her upstairs to find an outfit for Reba)

Theme Song

Reba's room-minutes later:

(Cheyenne pulls out a pair of black three-inch stilettos)

Cheyenne(with a look of shock):Mom...

Reba: Oh, it's been forever since I've worn these.

Cheyenne: You have got to wear these tonight!

Reba: I don't know.

Cheyenne: Why not?

Reba: I wore these on the first date with your dad.

Cheyenne: Nevermind.

(Cheyenne takes the shoes and throws them in the back of Reba's closet. Cheyenne finds a black dress)

Cheyenne(holding up the dress):Mom, this is too cute!

Reba: Isn't it a little revealing?

Cheyenne: Mom, it'll look perfect on you. I wish I could wear stuff like this.

Reba: Cheyenne, you can!

Cheyenne: Not for six more months.

Reba: Whose fault is that?

Cheyenne: Van's.

Reba: Van's, huh?

Cheyenne: Yes. Are you going to wear this or not?

Reba: Yes, yes, I am.

Reba's house-Reba's room-right before date:

(Reba is standing in front of a mirror finishing her hair. We can see the card that came with the flowers Jack sent her. On Reba's dresser, there is an empty picture frame and we can see Brock's picture on the dresser in front of it)

Kyra (calling):Mom!

(Reba takes a deep breath and walks down the stairs. Someone had let Jack in and Cheyenne, Van, Kyra and Jake were all watching him)

Reba(to Jack):Hey.

Jack(to Reba):Hey.

(Elizabeth comes in from the kitchen and runs toward Reba and Jack)

Jack: Hi, Ms. Elizabeth.

(Elizabeth hugs Jack. Van stands up and pulls Elizabeth toward him)

Van: I know your kind. you pray on innocent children. Well, not my daughter.

(Brock and Barbra Jean walk in)

Reba(mumbling):And just when I thought things couldn't get any wrose.

(Barbra Jean runs toward Jack to hug him and Jack holds up his hand)

Barbra Jean: You came back for me!

Jack: Actually, I'm here for Reba.

(Brock looks at Jack from head to toe)

Brock: I'm the ex, the shoes to fill.

Reba (singing):Brock...

Kyra (trying to save Reba):Hey, Mom, don't you have somewhere to be?

Reba: Yeah, and it's not here.

(Reba grabs Jack's arm and they head out the door)

Reba's house-outside:

Reba: Jack, I'm so sorry about that.

Jack: I'm sorry I was so awkward. I never know what to say.

Reba: They're tough to please.

Jack: What's with Brock?

Reba: He's just jealous.

Jack: Because I'm so handsome?

Reba: Of course.

Reba's house-front porch-after date:

(Reba and Jack walk on the porch together and sit on the bench)

Reba: I had a nice time tonight.

Jack: Me too.

(Reba yawns)

Jack: So I'm that boring?

Reba: No, it's not you. I'm not used to being up this late.

(For a second, Jack looks like he wants to kiss her. Once Reba realizes, she looks down. Jack realizes and doesn't want to push her)

Jack: Well, I better get going. I'll call you tomorrow.

(Jack leaves and Cheyenne, who looks pregnant, walks out)

Cheyenne: I'm dying to know! Tell me everything!

Reba(sarcastic):Well, after he asked me to marry him, we ran away. Didn't you see the ring?

Cheyenne: You're not wearing a ring.

Reba: I'm not serious.

Cheyenne: Oh.

Reba's house-next day-morning:

(The doorbell rings and Reba goes to answer it)

Reba: Lori Ann Garner!

Lori Ann: Reba Las Vegas-I mean, Hart!

Anyone know how long eps normally are?


	3. Why Haven't I Heard From You?

6x16-Why haven't I Heard from You?

Set date: May 4, 2007

Reba's house-kitchen-morning:

(Brock comes in through the door.)

Brock: Hey, Reba, I need a favor.

Reba (fake laughs): No.

Brock:Come on, Reba.

Reba: Well, now that you put it that way... no.

Brock: Please, Reba.

Reba: I gave you a peaceful divorce. What more do you want?

Brock: Pretend you're still married to me.

Theme Song

Reba's house-kitchen-morning:

Reba: What?

Brock: Pretend you're still married to me.  
Reba: Brock, I don't think you're grasping the fact that we're divorced.

Brock (playing dumb): What?

Reba: D-I-V-O-R-C-E-D.

Brock (playing dumb): What?

Reba (opens door): Bye, Barbra Jean.

(Brock gets down on the ground like Barbra Jean did in "Happy Pills" and grabs onto Reba's leg.)

Brock: Please, Reba. Please, please, please.

Reba: No.

Brock: Please, please, please.

Reba: No.

Brock: Pluh-leese!

Reba: Oh, all right! What do you need?

(Brock stands up.)

Brock: My friend, Harry, got out of prison-

Reba (cutting him off): Wait a minute, you have friends?

Brock (fake laughs):Haha, Reba, now let me finish.

(Reba nods.)

Brock: He got out of prison and I had to invite him over for dinner. He thinks we're still married and he's very anti-divorce.

Reba: So when he comes over, I have to pretend I'm still married to you. I get it.

Brock: So you'll do it?

Reba: Does Barbra Jean know about this?  
Brock: That doesn't answer my question but yes, she knows.

Reba: Fine, when is he coming?

Brock: Yeah, about that-

(Harry walks in.)

Reba (with an "I despise you" look on her face): Now?

Brock: I might have invited him over a little earlier than I led on.

Reba: You owe me big time.

(Harry walks in the kitchen.)

Harry: Hey, lovebirds.

Reba: Hey, Harry, can you excuse us for a minute?  
Harry: Sure.  
Reba: Come on, Brock.  
(Reba and Brock go into the living room and Reba hides her left hand on the way out. Once in the living room, Reba hits Brock.)  
Brock: Ow! Reba: What is wrong with you?  
Brock: I'm sorry, Reba, but he insisted on coming over this early.  
Reba: Why do you lie so much? Your life would be so much easier if you just told the truth!  
Brock: I'm sorry, Reba.  
Reba: I know you're sorry, but that's besides the point. Since you're so good at lying, make up a lie about mywedding ring.  
Brock: I can do that.  
(They start back toward the kitchen and Brock puts his arm around Reba to make it look like they're still married. Reba looks at Brock.)  
Reba: Don't push it.  
(Brock moves his arm and they go back into the kitchen.)  
Reba (to Harry): Sorry about that. We had some issues to work through.  
Harry: It's fine. I understand.  
(Cheyenne and Van walk in with Elizabeth.)  
Cheyenne: Hey, Mom. (looks at Harry) Oh, my gosh, Harry!  
Harry (looks at Reba): Who is this pretty little lady?  
Reba: Harry, that's Cheyenne. You remember Cheyenne.  
Harry (Looks at Cheyenne): Oh, that's Cheyenne? She's grown up so much.  
Cheyenne (pulls Elizabeth toward her): Harry, this is Elizabeth.  
Harry: Oh, your mom and dad had another baby?  
Cheyenne: No, Elizabeth is my daughter. (Van clears his throat.) And this is my husband, Van  
Harry: You really have grown up.  
(Kyra comes down and walks into the kitchen.)  
Kyra: Mom, I'm off to school.  
Harry: Is that Kyra?  
Reba: Yes.  
Harry: Oh, look at her.  
Kyra: Mom, who is this stranger?  
Reba: This is Harry. You remember Harry. Kyra: Oh, the guy that went to-  
Cheyenne: Don't say it!  
Kyra: Prison.  
Harry: It's okay, Cheyenne, I've accepted it. Van: You went to prison? (grabs Elizabeth and runs in the living room)Cheyenne, let's go.  
Cheyenne: I'm not going anywhere!  
Kyra: But I am. (calling) Jake, let's go!

Reba's office-noon:  
(Reba had left Cheyenne to keep Harry company. The phone rang and it was Cheyenne.)  
Reba: Hello?  
Cheyenne: Hey, Mom. Has Jack called you?  
Reba: Is Harry around you?  
Cheyenne: No, he went to the store.  
Reba: No, he hasn't.  
Cheyenne: Oh, mom!  
Reba: It's okay. It's only been a week. I mean, he could call.  
Cheyenne: I'm glad you think that.  
Reba: Thanks, Cheyenne, that's very reassuring.  
Cheyenne: Well, he told you he'd call you the day after your date.  
Reba: I know, but I'm still hopeful.  
Cheyenne: I really do hope he calls, Mom.

Reba's house-living room-evening:  
(Reba is home from work. Kyra and Jake are home from school. Van had brought Elizabeth over, but left. Brock had just come in from work. Harry was sitting next to Cheyenne telling her how beautiful Elizabeth was.)  
Harry (about Elizabeth): I think she has your eyes.  
Cheyenne: Why?  
Harry: Because I can't tell which eye is more beautiful.  
Cheyenne (flattered): Really? I think that too.  
(Lori Ann comes in.)  
Harry: Lori Ann?  
(Lori Ann looks at him and then watches Reba come out of the kitchen to greet her. Lori Ann looks back at Reba then back at Harry.)  
Lori Ann: My, my, Reba, what kind of man have you gotten yourself now?  
Reba: Actually, I'm still married to Brock. (winks) This is Harry. You remember Harry.  
Lori Ann: Oh, Harry, they treated you well in-  
Cheyenne: Don't say it!  
Lori Ann: The years have been good to you.  
Harry: Thank you. If you don't mind my asking, are you single?  
Lori Ann: Oh, I'm flattered, Harry-yes, I'm single.

Reba's house-kitchen-dinner time:  
(Reba, Brock, Cheyenne, Elizabeth, Kyra, Jake, Lori Ann, and Harry are all sitting at the table.)  
Harry (about Reba's food): Thank you, Harry.  
(The door bell rings.)  
Reba: Oh, I wonder who that could be.  
(Reba goes to answer the door and it's Jack.)  
Reba: Oh, hey, Jack.  
Jack: Can i come in?  
Reba: Now's not really a good time.  
(Jack walks in and goes in the kitchen. Reba follows.)  
Reba (to herself): Here we go.  
Harry (looks at Jack): Who's that?  
Lori Ann: My boyfriend, this is my boyfriend, Jack.  
Jack: What?  
Reba: yeah, this is Lori Ann's boyfriend.  
Harry (to Lori Ann): I thought you said you were single.  
Lori Ann: I lied.  
Reba: Yep, that's Lori Ann. lies like a freight train.  
Harry: Relax, Reba, I know.  
Reba: Know what?  
Harry: That you and Brock aren't married.  
Reba: How?  
Harry (mimicking Lori Ann): My, my, Reba, what kind of man have you gotten yourself now? (mimicking Reba) I'm still married to Brock. (regular voice) What kind of idiot do you think I am?  
Reba: Well, I was hoping Barbra Jean level.  
Reba: Brock's wife, she's an idiot.  
Harry (looks at Jack): So who is this fellow?  
(Reba puts his arm around him and he slipped her arm around her.)  
Reba: This is Jack, my date for tonight.  
Jack: I am?  
Reba: Yes.  
(Reba and Jack leave hand-in-hand.)


	4. So Far Away

6x17-So Far Away  
Van and Cheyenne's house-living room-morning:  
(Cheyenne and Elizabeth are standing fully dressed in the living room. Cheyenne is holding Elizabeth's hand.)  
Cheyenne (calling): Come on, Van! We're going to be late for your doctors appointment!  
(Van comes down the stairs.)  
Van (whiny): Do I have to go?  
Cheyenne: Come on, big baby. Elizabeth doesn't get this freaked out about going to the doctor.  
(Elizabeth tugs on Cheyenne's shirt.)  
Elizabeth: Mommy, I'm not going to doctor?  
(Van grabs Cheyenne and starts kissing her.)  
Cheyenne (laughs): You're still going.

Theme Song

Doctor's office-morning:  
(Van is getting blood drawn and Cheyenne is holding his hand.)  
Van (panting): Oh, oh, oh, ow!  
Doctor: Do you have any medical problems?  
Van: A narrow spine.  
Doctor: Are you sure?  
Van: That's what a doctor( please tell me the name of that doctor if you know) told me.  
Doctor: I'm taking an X-ray.  
(He does and is telling Van the results.)  
Doctor: Van, you don't have a narrow spine.  
Van: Are you sure?  
Doctor: Yes. The doctor who told you that you did was wrong.  
(Van nods.)

Reba's house-kitchen-evening:  
(Kyra had gone on a date and Jake was at a party so Reba had invited Jack over for dinner. Jack was standing behind her with her arms wrapped around her waist when the phone rang.)  
Reba: Ignore that.  
(The phone stops ringing.)  
Jack (about the dinner with Harry): So let me get this straight. Brock comes over because he invited his friend who is very anti-divorce to dinner and he thought you and Brock were still married.  
Reba: Basically, yeah.  
Jack: I hope my divorce doesn't wind up like that.  
Reba: Mine and Brock's divorce is special. You don't even have to talk to Cheryl because you didn't have any kids with her.  
(The phone rings.)  
Reba: I swear if that's Kyra or Jake...  
(She walks over to answer the phone and it's Cheyenne.)  
Reba: Hello?  
Cheyenne: Hey, Mom, Van doesn't have a narrow spine.  
Reba: That's great, honey. I have to go.  
Cheyenne: Okay, bye, Mom.  
(Reba walks in the kitchen.)  
Reba: I left out Cheyenne.  
(Reba takes Jack's hand and leads him to the front porch.)  
Reba: We need a swing out here.  
Jack: I can work on that.  
Reba: I was going to get Van to do it.  
Jack (laughs): Don't you think I could do a better job?  
Reba: yeah, but it'll be more fun to watch Van do it.  
(Reba and Jack sit on the bench together. Jack puts his arm around Reba.)  
Jack (almost whispering): This is nice.  
Reba (agreeing): Yeah, it is.

Reba's house-next day-afternoon:  
(Reba is in the kitchen and the doorbell rings. Reba goes to answer it and it's Van.)  
Reba: Hey, Van.  
Van: hey, Mrs. H.  
(Reba looks around.)  
Reba: Not that I'm not happy to see you, but where's Cheyenne and Elizabeth?  
Van: At home.  
(Van walks inside and they sit on the couch.)  
Reba: What's wrong, Van?  
Van: What do you mean?  
Reba: Something's wrong. I can tell by looking at you.  
Van: It's this whole narrow spine thing. That's the only reason I quit football and it's not even true.  
Reba: Do you want to play football again?  
Van: It's all I know.  
Reba: Do you think they'd take you back?  
Van: I talked to my old coach and he said they'd take me back, no problem.  
Reba: Talk to Cheyenne and see what she thinks.  
Van: Good idea.  
Reba: I know this may be a bad time to ask, but would you mind putting up a swing for me?  
Van: No, i don't mind at all.  
(Van leaves.)

Brock and Barbra Jean's house-kitchen-evening:  
(Barbra Jean and Jake are standing in the kitchen icing a cake together.)  
Barbra Jean: Good job, Jake!  
Jake: Thanks, Barbra Jean.  
(Reba walks in.)  
Barbra Jean: Hey, Reba. What are you doing here?  
Reba: I came here to get what's rightfully mine.  
Barbra Jean: Are you talking about Brock?  
Reba (makes a face): Jake, let's go.  
(Jake and Reba walk out the door. Barbra Jean stands there confused and then realizes what Reba was talking about.)  
Barbra Jean: Oh, Jake!

Reba's house-Reba's room-evening:  
(Reba is obviously getting ready for a date with Jack. She's dressed and looking in a mirror to make sure she looks okay. Cheyenne had come earlier because Reba wanted to see Elizabeth. Cheyenne knocks on Reba's door. Reba jumps.)  
Reba: Come in!  
(Cheyenne walks in the door.)  
Cheyenne: Mom, you look great!  
Reba: Really?  
(Cheyenne nods.)  
Reba: Thanks.  
(Elizabeth is whining off screen.)  
Cheyenne: I think I'm going to take Elizabeth home. She's really tired.  
Reba: yeah, you should. Hey, did Van talk to you.  
Cheyenne: yeah, he did. (wanting to change the subject) I'm going downstairs.  
Reba: I'll be down in a minute.  
(Cheyenne walks down the stairs.)  
Reba (to herself): Okay, breathe.  
(Reba walks downstairs. Kyra, Jake, Elizabeth and Cheyenne are sitting on the couch. The doorbell rings.)  
Reba: Okay, that's Jack.  
(Reba goes to open the door and Jack walks in.)  
Cheyenne: Hey, Mom, before you leave, would you mind watching Elizabeth Saturday so Van and I can talk?  
Reba: Lori Ann and I are going shopping that day.  
Cheyenne: Kyra?  
Kyra: I have a gig with the band and I have no interest in contributing to yours and Van's relationship.  
(Cheyenne scoffs.)  
Reba: Kyra!  
Cheyenne: Jake?  
Jake: I have a date.  
Cheyenne: Oh, Jakey, that's so cute-cancel and watch Elizabeth.  
Jack: I can do it.  
Cheyenne (looks at Jack): Are you sure? Watching a five year old is a lot of work.  
Cheyenne: Thank you so much, Jack.

Van and Cheyenne's house-living room-next day:  
(Cheyenne had told Van about Jack watching Elizabeth.)  
Van: He is so not watching my daughter!  
Cheyenne: Why?  
Van: I don't trust him.  
Cheyenne: Because he's dating mom?  
Van: Exactly.  
Cheyenne: Van, Mom has really good judgment. I don't think she'd be dating him if he wasn't a good guy. You know Mom would have definitely spoken up if she didn't think it was a good idea. She loves Elizabeth as much as we do and she's not going to let anything bad happen to her.  
Van: Fine, but I don't like it!

Reba's house-living room-Friday:  
(Van had come over to install Reba's swing. He was out on the porch. Reba had called Jack and asked him to come over in case Van needed help. They were sitting on the couch together.)  
Reba: Are you sure you can handle watching Elizabeth? Lori Ann and I can go shopping another time.  
Jack: Can Kyra or Jake handle watching her?  
Reba: Yes but-  
Jack: Then yes, I can handle it.  
Reba: Okay.  
(Jack leans in to kiss her and Van opens the door.)  
Van: Ms. H, what do I do with these screwy things? (holds up something)  
Reba: I don't know! Read the instructions.  
Van: i can find them.  
(Reba goes outside and spots them right away. She holds them up.)  
Reba: here they are.  
Van: I thought that was a magazine.

Reba's house-porch-later:  
(Reba and Jack were holding hands and sitting on the swing.)  
Reba: Van did a good job.  
Jack: yeah, he did.  
Reba: Do you want to try it?  
(Jack pulls her hand and they sit on it. It starts rattling and they get off.

Van and Cheyenne's house-their bedroom-morning:  
(Van had taken Elizabeth to Jack's apartment and Van and Cheyenne were all alone.)  
Van: Cheyenne, I want to play football again.  
(Cheyenne looks stunned and the scene fades out. When it reappears, Cheyenne is in a trance like state. Van waves a hand in front of her face.)  
Van: Cheyenne?  
(Van waves his hand in front of her face.)  
Van: Cheyenne?

Jack's apartment-living room-same time:  
(Jack and Elizabeth are sitting on the floor and Elizabeth is in a bad mood.)  
Jack (holds up a toy): Do you want to play with this one?  
Elizabeth: No.  
Jack: Are you hungry?  
Elizabeth: No.  
Jack: Do you need a nap?  
Elizabeth (screaming): No!  
(Elizabeth is barefoot and Jack takes her foot and starts tickling it.)  
Jack: Tickle, tickle, tickle.  
(Elizabeth doesn't even smile.)  
Jack: Oh, come on, Elizabeth.  
(Jack picks up the phone to call Reba.)  
Jack: Oh, come on, Reba. Pick up.  
(The phone keeps ringing.)  
Jack: Fine, don't.  
(He hangs up the phone.)  
Jack (looks at Elizabeth): Do you want to watch TV?  
Elizabeth: No.  
(Jack turns on the TV and Elizabeth watches it. Jack looks very thankful.)

Van and Cheyenne's house-their bedroom:  
(Van is trying to get Cheyenne out of her trance.)  
Van: Cheyenne? (claps once) Cheyenne?  
Cheyenne (looks at Van): That's a horrible idea! I don't want you to play football.  
Van: Why?  
Cheyenne: I'd be stuck at home with Elizabeth and another baby all the time while you're off chasing your dream and doing God knows what else.  
Van: Actually, I wanted to play here in Houston. I talked to my old coach and he offered me corner back for Denver.  
Cheyenne: And?  
Van: I turned him down:  
Cheyenne: So Mom helped you out get another job for nothing?  
Van: I appreciate everything your mom has done for us. I love being a real-estate agent-  
Cheyenne: Then why do you want to play football?  
Van: Cheyenne, when I play football, I don't even feel like I'm working. I love football more than being a real-estate agent.  
Cheyenne (starts to cry): I can't believe this. You're playing football again and there's nothing I can do about it.  
Van: Oh, honey.

Jack's apartment-living room-afternoon:  
(Reba knocks on the door. He goes to answer it.)  
Jack: I'm saved!  
Reba: Oh, she's not that bad!  
Jack: I thought Cheyenne was coming to get her.  
Reba: Yeah, me too, but Cheyenne just called me and asked me to come get her. She may be spending the night too.  
(Reba goes over to sit on the couch and Jack follow suit.)  
Jack: How was shopping with Lori Ann?  
(Reba starts to tell him, but he falls asleep.)  
Reba: Come on, Elizabeth.  
(Reba leaves with Elizabeth.)

Reba's house-living room-evening:  
(Reba, Kyra and Elizabeth are sitting on the floor.)  
Kyra: Has Cheyenne called  
Reba: No.  
Kyra: What are Van and Cheyenne talking about?  
Reba: I don't know.  
Kyra: Wow.  
(Barbra Jean and Brock walk in.)  
Barbra Jean: Has that swing always been there?  
Reba: No, why don't you go try it out?  
(Barbra Jean walks outside.)  
Brock: Hi, Ms. Elizabeth.  
(Elizabeth goes to hug Brock.)  
Elizabeth: Grandpa.  
(Off-screen the swing rattles and Reba laughs.)  
Brock (about the swing): You knew it would do that!  
Reba: So?  
Brock: That was wrong.  
Reba: Said by the man that cheated on his wife.  
Brock: Let it go, Reba.  
Reba: Never.

Reba's house-next day-morning:  
(Van and Cheyenne come in.)  
Cheyenne: Hey, Mom.  
Reba: Hey, Elizabeth is upstairs in Kyra's room.  
(Cheyenne goes to get Elizabeth.)  
Reba: What did you and Cheyenne talk about?  
Van: Nothing.  
Reba: I swear, if you hurt my daughter...  
Van: I told her I wanted to play football again.  
Reba: And?  
Van: And I decided not to.


	5. The Graduate

6x18-The Graduate

Set date: May 18, 2007

Reba's house-living room-morning:  
(Reba's parents, JV and Helen, walk in and Reba comes our of the kitchen. It's obvious Reba didn't invite them.)  
Reba: Mom, Dad, are you here for Kyra's graduation?  
Helen: We wouldn't miss it for the world!

Theme Song

Reba's house-kitchen-afternoon:  
(Brock comes in.)  
Brock: Well, Reba, we survived the Kyra years.  
Reba: No, Brock. I survived the Kyra years. You played golf.  
(Helen comes in.)  
Helen: Hello, Brock.  
Brock: Helen? What are you doing here?  
Helen: I'm here for Kyra's graduation.  
Brock: But you didn't come-  
Reba: Hey, who wants breakfast?  
(Helen walks out of the kitchen.)  
Brock: Why didn't you let me say that? I know that's what you've been wanting to say.  
Reba: It doesn't matter that they didn't come for Cheyenne's graduation. They're here for Kyra's to make up for it.  
Brock: Yeah, good luck getting Cheyenne to see it that way.  
Reba: Do you need something, Brock?  
Brock: Barbra Jean and I are getting remarried, and she insists that I get your blessing.  
Reba: Didn't I already give you my blessing once?  
Brock: Yeah, but she insists that I get it again.  
Reba: God bless you, Brock. I wish you the best.  
Brock: Thanks, Reba.  
(Brock leaves and Cheyenne comes in.)  
Cheyenne: Hey, Mom. Where's Dr. Hunky?  
Reba: I have no idea.  
Cheyenne: So, what time is Kyra's graduation?  
Reba: It starts at seven.  
Cheyenne: I can't believe Kyra is eighteen.  
Reba: I know. It seems like yesterday I was going through fifty-six hours of labor.  
(Cheyenne looks down at her stomach.)  
Cheyenne: You better be short and sweet.  
(Reba laughs, then Kyra comes down.)  
Cheyenne: There's my little sister that's graduating Friday! (hugs Kyra)  
Kyra: Mom, make it stop.

Brock and Barbra Jean's house-kitchen-morning:

Brock: Barbra Jean, for the hundredth time, no!

Barbra Jean: Why not? Brock: My second daughter is graduating this Friday. Do I really need another baby?

Barbra Jean: No, but I do.

Brock: Why?

Barbra Jean: Henry is going to grow up all alone.

Brock: He'll like being an only child. Besides, he has three siblings.

Barbra Jean: But they don't live in the same house.

Brock: So?

Barbra Jean: So that's like not even having siblings.

Brock: What if he gets an evil sister like Katie Ann?

Barbra Jean: Oh, Katie Ann. No one is as evil as she is.

Brock: Are you sure?

Barbra Jean: No! (breaks down) I'm so sorry, Brock!

Reba's house-kitchen-evening:

(Reba is in the kitchen making dinner. Kyra is sitting at the kitchen table. Van and Cheyenne walk in the door with Elizabeth.) Cheyenne: Hey,Mom. Reba: Hey. (Cheyenne looks around and realizes Jake is missing.)

Cheyenne: Where's Jake?

Reba: At Brock and Barbra Jean's.

Cheyenne: Oh, Mom…

Reba: I'm okay. I mean, I'm sure it's just a phase, right?

Cheyenne: Right, of course.

(JV and Helen walk down the stairs. Helen looks at Elizabeth.)

Helen (kneels): Is this your daughter, Cheyenne?

Cheyenne: Yes, this is Elizabeth. Helen: Well, hi there, Ms. Elizabeth.

Cheyenne: What are you guys doing here? Helen: We're here for Kyra's graduation.

Cheyenne: But-

Reba: Hey, Cheyenne, I just remembered that I want to talk to you about something.

(Reba goes in the living room and Cheyenne follows. Reba sits on the couch and Cheyenne follows.)

Reba: Cheyenne, look, I know they didn't come to your graduation, but they're here now. They may have come uninvited, but they're here. Now, take after your momma here, and try to make the most of it.

Cheyenne: Okay, Mom.

(Reba and Cheyenne go in the kitchen.)

Cheyenne: I'm really glad to see you, Memal. (Hugs Helen, then turns toward JV) And you too, Papa. (hugs JV)

Reba (mumbling): That's my girl.

Reba's house-next day-dinner:

(Brock and Barbra Jean walk in.)

Barbra Jean: Here comes the bride, all dressed in white!

Brock: Barbra Jean, stop.

(Reba comes down the stairs.)

Reba: Hey, you guys. What are you doing here?

Barbra Jean: I came to thank you, Reba.

Reba:I have nowhat for, but you're welcome

Barbra Jean: Your blessing. It means everything to me.

(Jack walks in the front door.)

Jack: Hey, Reba. Reba: Hey.

Helen: My, my, Reba, who is this man?

Reba: This is Jack, my boyfriend.

Helen: Wait a minute. This is your boyfriend?

(Jack looks at Reba.)

Reba: Jack, this is my mother, Helen. (looks at JV) And this is my dad, JV.

Jack: Hi, nice to meet you.

JV: How long have you been dating my daughter?

Jack: A couple weeks.

Reba: Go ahead and sit down, Jack. Make yourself comfortable.

(Jack sit between Kyra and an empty chair he assumes is Reba's.)

Reba's house-front porch-later:

(Reba and Jack are sitting on the swing that has obviously been fixed.)

Jack: What do you think your parents thought of me.

(Reba leans toward him and puts her head on his shoulder.)

Reba: I don't know, and honestly, I don't care.

Jack: I didn't know I was meeting your parents tonight.

Reba: Neither did I.

Jack: What?

Reba: They just came in yesterday morning like they lived her. I didn't invite them. They just came in and said they were here for Kyra's graduation.

Jack: When's the last time they came?

Reba: Before Elizabeth was born. (Jack takes her hand.)

Jack: Like right before Elizabeth was born?

Reba: Cheyenne was barely pregnant with her. They didn't even bother to come for Van and Cheyenne's graduation.

Jack: And they're here for Kyra's?

Reba: Yeah. Jack: Have you even bothered to ask why?

Reba: No. (she pauses) I haven't. I mean, they're here; that's all that matters.

Jack: Sowhy are they back all of the sudden? They didn't care enough to come to Cheyenne's graduation.

Reba: I don't know, and I don't care to find out.

Reba's house-living room-Kyra's graduation day:

(Reba is in the living room. Kyra comes down and Reba attacks her with the camera.)

Reba: This is Kyra on her graduation day…

Kyra: Mom! Do you have to pull that thing out already? Reba: It's a special day. Now do us all a favor and smile.

(Helen walks down the stairs.)

Helen: Don't attack her with the camera, Reba.

Reba: But we need to remember this day forever.

(Brock and Barbra Jean come in.)

Barbra Jean (walking toward Kyra): There's our graduate!

Brock: My second daughter is graduating. They grow up so fast.

Kyra: You guys are so mushy.

Helen: Well, Reba, two of your children are grown.

Reba: Yes. Yes, they are. Brock (looks at Reba): So when does your man arrive?

Reba: My man? Brock: You know, Jack. Reba: He's not coming.

Brock: Why?

Reba: Because he hit that age of not wanting to be part of the family. Remember that, Brock?

Brock: Reba-

Reba: Come on, Brock, you had it coming.

(Cheyenne and Van come in.)

Cheyenne: It's Kyra's gradaution day! Kyra: You can't even spell graduation.

Cheyenne (thinks): G-R (stops) Shut-up, Kyra!

Reba: Be nice, you two.

(Kyra goes to put on her cap and gown. When she comes down, they leave.)

Kyra's graduation party:  
(Cheyenne sees Helen and decides it's time to give her a piece of her mind.)  
Cheyenne (timidly): Memal, can I ask you a question?  
Helen: Of course, Cheyenne.  
Cheyenne: Why didn't you come to my graduation?  
Helen: I wanted to. I just…  
Cheyenne: What?  
Helen: You guys had issues to work through. You were a married and pregnant seventeen-year-old, and your mom let that happen.  
Cheyenne: It's not like she was there cheering us on. What happened to me was my fault, not hers. Mom had just as much trouble as you're having with it, but unlike you, she didn't bail on us. She took Van in when his parents turned their backs on him. She gave up so much to help us. She became like a mother to Van and third parent to Elizabeth. On top of that, she had a divorce and Dad's new wife to deal with. I'm sorry if you just don't understand that.  
Helen: Cheyenne, I'm so sorry.  
Cheyenne: Save it, okay?  
(Cheyenne walks away.)

Reba's house-living room-after Kyra's graduation:  
(Cheyenne is sitting on the couch and Helen comes down and sits next to her. Cheyenne looks away.)  
Helen: Cheyenne, I think we need to talk.  
Cheyenne: Why? I have nothing to say to you.  
Helen: Really?  
Cheyenne: No. Memal, I'm sorry.  
Helen: For what? Reminding me of what a wonderful person your momma is?  
Cheyenne: You're just saying that.  
Helen: No, I'm not. Your words at Kyra's graduation party reminded me of what a wonderful little girl I raised.  
Cheyenne: Yeah, you did. Mom's amazing.  
Helen: I'm so sorry I didn't realized this before.  
Cheyenne: We all make mistakes.  
Helen: Thanks, Cheyenne.  
Cheyenne: Any time.

Reba's house-living room-morning-next day:  
(Reba, Cheyenne, Van, Elizabeth, Kyra, Brock, Barbra Jean, Jack, and Jake are all standing at the bottom of the staircase. JV and Helen walk down the stairs.)  
Helen: Well, we're off.  
(Reba hugs her mom, then her dad)  
Reba: Bye, you two. Thanks for coming.  
(Helen hugs Jack.)  
Helen: You're a very special man, Jack.  
(JV shakes his hand.)  
JV: I'm watching you.  
(Helen hugs Kyra.)  
Helen: How does it feel to be a graduate?  
Kyra: Great.  
(JV hugs Kyra. Helen kneels down in front of Elizabeth.)  
Helen: Now you be good and don't cause Mommy any trouble.)  
Elizabeth: Yes, Ma'am.  
(Elizabeth hugs Helen.)  
Helen: Good girl.  
(JV and Helen say their goodbyes to Brock, Barbra Jean, Jake, Van, and Cheyenne. They leave and everyone but Jack and Reba leave too.)  
Jack: Hey, Reba?  
Reba: Yeah?  
Jack: I'm glad I meet your parents.  
Reba: Do you like them?  
Jack: I think they're great.  
(time lapse)  
(Cheyenne comes back through the door.)  
Cheyenne: Hey, Mom?  
(Cheyenne looks around, then sees Reba and Jack on the couch together. Their eyes are closed and Cheyenne realizes they're asleep. She looks a little closer and see their hands are clasped together. She looks around, finds a blanket and puts it on top of them. Cheyenne takes a deep breath, kisses Reba on the cheek and walks out the door.)

(A/N I'm sorry that it looks kind of strange. I was so excited to get it up that I was rushing it a bit.


End file.
